Truth or Dare
by BlackWolfe32
Summary: It was just another ordinary day at Titans Tower, until Starfire wanted to play Truth or Dare. What silly things will the gang come up with now?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

**This story was originally on my deviantART website (info about my website is on my profile ;) ). I decided to post it here. Hope you guys like it! I take requests for more truths or dares!**

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary day at Titans Tower. Raven was reading her book. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames. And Robin was eating a sandwich. Everything was normal, until a Tamaranean girl burst through the doors with a happy gleam in her eyes.<p>

"Oh dear friends. I have the knowledge of a game we can play to pass the time since crime has been so low." said Starfire.

By then, everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange, alien girl.

"I wish to partake in the Truth or Dare with you, my friends!"

"Dude! I love that game! Let's play!" Beast Boy said as he glanced around the room to see if anyone else wanted to play.

"I wanna play!" said Cyborg like a little kid.

"Sure, since there's nothing better to do." said Robin as he gulped down the rest of his sandwich.

Everyone was staring at Raven to see what her reply would be.

"Fine." she muttered as she closed her book to take a seat in the circle where the other Titans were already sitting. Robin sat next to Starfire (DUH!), then Beast Boy next to Starfire, then Raven, and then Cyborg.

"Who should go first?" asked Cyborg.

"I think that Starfire should go first since it was her idea." said Robin as he heard a few 'kiss up's from Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire. She waited a minute to think of who to pick, "Cyborg," she decided. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said confidently.

"I dare you to eat a whole block of Beast Boy's tofu without anything to drink!" said Starfire with an uncharacteristic smirk.

The look on Cyborg's face was one of complete horror, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! TOFU?!"

"Come on Cyborg! It's not that bad!" said Beast Boy.

With a sigh, Cyborg went to the cabinet to get a block of tofu. He took one sniff and almost gagged. In the background he could hear the other Titans, besides Raven, cheering for him. He decided to just get it done and over with. He plugged his nose and swallowed it whole without chewing it at all.

"Ugh... I feel like I just ate dog crap!" said Cyborg as he grabbed his stomach, while the other Titans laughed at him, besides Raven. She just smirked.

"Oh ya! Now it's my turn!" said Beast Boy. He moved his finger back and forth between the titans dramatically.

"Just pick someone already!" yelled Raven, her patience thinning.

"Raven," Beast Boy decided, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare.", she was not about to reveal any deep, dark secrets that she knew Beast Boy would ask her.

For a moment his face fell, but then it turned into a devilish smirk as a plan was forming in his mind," I dare you to take ice and put it in your leotard and to have it there for the rest of the game!"

A few gasps were made throughout the room as the Titans waited for Raven's reply. She wasn't about to chicken out on her first round so she went to the freezer and got some ice. Without any hesitation she poured the ice in. For a moment Raven felt uncomfortable, but shrugged it off and went to sit with the other Titans. As she sat down, she glanced at Beast Boy. He had a look of defeat. His plan hadn't turned out how he had expected.

"My turn." said Raven, "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Truth.", he wasn't afraid.

That is just what Raven wanted him to say, "What is your computer password?"

Suddenly, Robin was wishing he had gone with dare. His face started feeling hot while his palms got sweaty. He knew it shouldn't have been a big deal for a computer password, he could always change it later, but it was a big deal for him. His password was ILuvStarfire. He knew that the boys would never let him live this one down. So he did the only thing he could think of. Lie.

"Uh-umm... it's... TeenWonder16." he said.

"You're lying." said Raven.

"No I'm not!" he retorted.

"Yes you are. I'm telepathic remember." (Idk if being telepathic means that you can tell if someone is lying or not. But for the sake of the story, let's just say it means that ^^')

"You can't tell that I'm lying! For all I know YOU could be lying!" he was secretly hoping that she was lying.

"Alright then, if you think that I'm lying then go get your computer and type that password in." Raven smirked.

Robin's jaw went slack and his eyes got as big as saucers. He got up to go get his computer, and as he did so his heart was beating a million miles a minute.

* * *

><p>When Robin got back everyone crowded around him as he typed in the password. It had worked! Without anyone realizing, Robin had changed his password before he brought it out.<p>

"Aww man! He was tellin' the truth! I wanted to hear a juicy password! Oh well, maybe I can hack his computer before he changes his password." said Cyborg.

"What a minute. Say that again Cyborg." said Raven.

"Uh ok... Aww man! He was tel-"

"No! After that."

"Umm... maybe I can hack his computer before he changes his password?" said Cyborg, still unsure.

"You don't think that Robin changed his password on the way here do you?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know. Did you Robin? Also, why. Is your password one that reveals a dark secret?" asked Raven.

Robin knew that they weren't going to give up on this, "Fine! My original password is... I Wurv Sturfyr.", he mumbled.

"What was that Robbie? We can't hear you!" taunted Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"ILUVSTARFIRE! Okay?!" he screamed. As soon as those words left his mouth, his hand was covering it.

Everything went silent. He glanced nervously at Starfire and saw that she had a smile on her face, but said nothing.

Beast Boy was the one to break the silence, "He's got it worse than I thought!"

"Shut up.", said Robin, 'OH no, here comes the teasing.'

"Robin and Starfire sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" teased Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"SHUT UP!", cried Robin.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop… for now!" Cyborg smirked. "At least it's my turn!", 'Time to get back at Starfire for the tofu thing'

"Starfire. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"I shall go with the dare." was Starfire's reply.

"I dare you to… wear one of Robin's uniforms!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLZ<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at Cyborg. Nobody believing their ears. The only sounds made were the tiny squeaks from Starfire.

"Well?" Cyborg asked impatiently. 'Oh this is too good.'

Robin wanted to fall in a dark, bottomless pit and die, but on the other hand he really wanted to see Starfire in one of his uniforms.

Reluctantly Starfire got up and went into Robin's room to change.

* * *

><p>When Starfire returned she now had on green gloves and spandex pants, a red shirt with Robin's insignia, a belt, a cape, metal tipped shoes, and to top it all off… Robin's famous domino mask.<p>

Robin's face started to heat up as Starfire walked over to sit down with her friends. Apparently his uniform is much tighter because as she sat down it seemed to hug her body more than her own outfit did. He was having a difficult time not looking below her neck.

"Are you satisfied Cyborg?" asked Starfire with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Oh you betcha!" he said with a smirk.

"How long am I required to wear Robin's garments?" she asked.

"For the rest of the week", he told her. Since today was Thursday, she had to only wear it for two more days, and Robin had to be tortured by it for only two more days.

"Must I wear it everywhere I go?" Starfire whined. Cyborg nodded. "But it is rather uncomfortable."

"Sometimes dares will be uncomfortable Star." said Beast Boy.

"I guess it's my turn now." said Robin, relieved that they were no longer on the subject. But it's still hard to concentrate when you have a hot, Tamaranean girl, in YOUR tight clothes, sitting next to you.

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare is a game of revenge when someone rubs you the wrong way. Right now Robin wanted revenge on Raven, and he knew just how to do it. "Beast Boy, truth or dare?"<p>

"It's about time someone picked me! Umm… I'm a daring guy," he heard some snorts at that, but chose to ignore them, "so I'm choosing dare!"

"I dare you to tell Raven, for a full minute, how much you love and care for her." said Robin. He knew that Beast Boy and Raven had a thing for each other. It's about time that he gave the universe a push for them.

Raven was so shocked that a lamp exploded. Beast Boy gulped nervously. He took her arm and led her a little ways away from the others. But not far enough to where they can't hear.

"R-Raven. You've been my friend for quite some time now. I've seen how you struggle to keep your emotions hidden. How you try to isolate yourself from everybody. I want you to known that you are never alone. We are your friends and we care about you a lot. What I'm trying to say is that… Raven, I-I love you. You have insulted me and injured me for who I am, but I feel deep down that you like me. When Cyborg and I went inside your mind I seen so many different sides to yourself, and I fell in love with every single one of them. Raven, I love you for who you are. I'm not sure if your feelings for me are mutual, but I want you to know that out of everything we've been through, I will always be there for you."

After his minute was up, everyone stared in shock at Beast Boy. They had never known that he was this deep and passionate about anything besides pizza and videogames. Cyborg was wiping a tear that rolled down his real eye.

Raven had never known that he felt that way. It warmed her heart to know that he cared for her deeply and would love her forever. She knew deep down that she loved him as well. Before he had the chance to walk away, Raven put her lips against his. At first, he was startled, but then he relaxed and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, they we gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Beast Boy. I thought that it was a simple crush that would soon go away, but as the time progressed my love for you grew stronger. Sure you're the annoying, comic relief guy, but you are also very caring. You have saved me countless times from danger and I'm grateful. With you I never feel alone.", and with that being said, they hugged.

"So does this mean that we are together now?" whispered Beast Boy.

"I guess so. Now that we are together, all that's left is bird brain and clueless over there." Raven whispered back.

"Wait. Who and who now?"

Sigh "Robin and Starfire!"

"Oh. Ya totally!"

On that note, the two returned to their spots holding hands.

"Starfire, it's your turn now." said Cyborg.

"Hmm..." she wondered. "Raven, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she knew Starfire wouldn't ask her something embarrassing. Those moments were only meant for the times that Starfire would force Raven to have the girl talk with her about Earthly habits involving females.

"Have you ever had the crush on our friend Aqualad?" Robin was wondering why Starfire had a dreamy look on her face. That thought made him jealous.

"Umm…" she glanced at Beast Boy. He seemed interested in what her answer would be. She squeezed his hand. "Yes", she felt Beast Boy stiffen.

"For how long?" questioned Starfire.

"I am not going into details. I love Beast Boy and that's all that matters." nobody dared to push further into the subject.

"My turn!" said Beast Boy. "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he replied.

"I dare you to go outside NAKED for five minutes while screaming 'I love Starfire! We will have babies together one day!' " said Beast Boy, putting his and Raven's plan into action. He felt Raven smirk behind him.

"No! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Dude! You have to! Once you've been dared you have to do it no matter how much you don't want to."

"But what if someone records it and puts it on YouTube!" (I do not own YouTube)

"Not my problem. Just go out there and do it!"

With a sigh, Robin trudged outside and started running enthusiastically saying 'I love Starfire. We will have babies together one day.'

* * *

><p>When his five minutes were up, he came back inside the tower. Everybody laughed at him when he entered the main room. Luckily l, before he came up he went to his room to put some clothes on. Unfortunately, Starfire took the last one of his uniforms. The one he took off had mysteriously disappeared. Beast Boy and Cyborg probably had something to do with it. He was still curious as to why ALL of his uniforms were in the wash. For now, he had to settle with a white T-shirt and red flannel pants.<p>

"I believe it is now Raven's turn!" inquired Starfire.

"Cyborg, truth or dare?" Raven asked the half robot.

"Dare!" why was everyone picking dares?

"I dare you to sing everything you say until this game is over."

"Aww come on." he sang.

"Nice one Rae!" Beast Boy complimented.

"Never call me that!"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone from deviantART for giving me some of these ideas! Maybe FanFiction people could help me out a little ;)<strong>

**REVIEW! PLZ**


End file.
